El Cuarto Oscuro
by snich plateada
Summary: SLASh, fic contado del punto de vista d mi querido Voldiepoo. Tom /Harry, Voldemort planea pasar una temporada a solas con el niño que vivió....
1. cap1

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece es todo de JKRowling...y de quien ella decida.**_

_**Bueno esto no es mas que una pequeña introducción de una historia según tengo pensada no muy larga...bueno llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo fics pero nunca me he atrevido con los SLASH espero no quede muy horrible....y que me digan que tal.**_

_**La historia va ha estar contada desde el punto de vista de Voldiepoo...como un relato en primera persona...**_

_**Lamento si utilizo en alguna ocasión ( ya sea notas de autor o algo por el estilo) la jerga española, pero es que soy de aquí y cuesta adaptar algunas cosas.**_

_**Bueno ya sin mas los dejo espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo, espero sus reviews en go...**_

EL CUARTO OSCURO

CAp.1

A veces me paro a pensar, en todo lo que ha sido mi vida. Nunca he sido muy afortunado...mi familia...mejor no hablar de ello... Mis amigos...pocos que merecieran la pena, y los pocos que lo hacían fallaron desde el primer momento...Y lo peor de todo el chico Potter.

Aún no comprendo porque me tocó vivir esto, atado a un destino que no quiero...que no me pertenece...

Desde el primer momento en que me enteré de l noticia supe que Harry Potter sería mi enemigo hasta el día de la muerte de alguno de los dos...y no se si fué eso lo que me hizo sentir algo especial por él. Sin embargo, toda mi vida he sido muy ambicioso, y un sentimiento que hasta hace poco no identificaba no me iba a impedir llegar a conseguir mis objetivos. Así fué como yo mismo el Gran Lord Voldemort, enemigo del mundo se fué haciendo una cascara y fué cubriendo sus sentimientos, hasta tal punto que ni yo mismo me reconocía.

Tenia momentos de debilidad, soy perfecto, si, pero humano. Intentaba mostrar al mundo una careta que no me pertenecía, decía cosas que no pensaba y hacía cosas que no entendía.

Todo por que ¿poder?

CAda vez que me cuestionaba un poco lo que estaba haciendo con mi inmortal vida, me daba cuenta de que mis pensamientos, en todo momento se dirigian a alguien.

Harry Potter.

Al principio creí que esos ojos verdes me causaban ternura....

En lo sucesivo y en mis intentos por volver a ser Aquel-ser-mas-temido-del-mundo-que-no-se-reconoce-a-si-mismo, tambien pude verlo, y la ternura desapareció y se transformo en ¿amor?

Imposible, me decía a mi mismo, al principio, despues de mi retorno, unas cuantas cruciatos, me libraban de las tensiones, pero despues a medida que iba pasando el tiempo sabia que nada me quitaría esos pensamientos, y fué cuando intenté consolarme con alguno de mis mas fieles y leales mortifagos.

Nott

Avery

Malfoy

Una gran lista sin duda, me causa risa al pensar en las revistas muggles de cotilleos que habia en el orfanato, que diría todo el mundo si se enterara de las inclinaciones sexuales de Lord Voldemort?

PErdería fiavilidad, y sería motivo de risas para muchos...

Pero habia aprendido a controlarse y dentro de unas horas asaltarian Hogwarts donde Potter sería capturado y ambos pasarían un tiempo juntos...Harry aprendería a quererlo, y él de paso aprovecharía el portentoso talento del muchacho, para la mas antigua y dificil de las magias....

_**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste muchos besos a todos**_

_**Think4urself chicos!!**_

_**Pensad por vosotros mismos!!**_


	2. cap2

_**Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a Rowling salvo el lugar que en este capitulo se describe, eso salió de mi loca cabecita...**_

_**Bueno me tardé y lo siento pero ya tengo escrito toda la historia, así que prometo no demorarme mas en lo sucesivo.**_

_**Esto va dedicado a la mejor amiga que alguien puede desear. Esa en la que confías ciegamente y sabes que nunca te va a fallar por que es tu amiga, una simple palabra que te hace sentir la persona mas afortunada del mundo. Va por ti Nal, esta calamidad que yo llamo historia es toda tuya.**_

EL CUARTO OSCURO

Cap. 2

Era increíble lo descuidado que el viejo Dumbledore tenía el gran castillo. Quien lo hubiera dicho....Y ese el lugar mas seguro del mundo?

El Señor Oscuro caminaba por los corredores en busca de su presa, de su mas ansiada presa. 

Sabia que Potter pasaba horas en el campo de Quidditch al que, (según uno de sus mas torpes pero útiles vasallos) se accedía por un pasadizo que nadie conocía. Un tapiz de una bruja gordísima retozando con un centauro...parecía gracioso, pero a la vista resultaba un poco ¿perturbador? 

La contraseña era simple, dos toque de varita, y unas simples palabras.

- Cumque omni militia (A/N: es latín de verdad, lo saqué de un libro de mi abuela pero no tengo no pajolera idea de lo que significa)

El lugar era estrecho y húmedo, extraño!, pensó Voldemort....tratándose de un pasadizo ultra secreto. Apenas había recorrido una mínima distancia cuando se encontraba en lo que suponía era la oficina del capitán de los leones.

Bonito lugar para tratarse de Quidditch, pensó. Durante sus años en Hogwarts nunca había compartido con el resto de muchachos la afición por aquel estúpido deporte. Al fin y al cabo era solo una deporte, había mil cosas mas fascinantes y magnificas que "eso".

Vislumbró al muchacho, se encontraba de espaldas, indefenso. Se estaba cambiando de camisa lo que hizo que su imperturbable mirada, se tornara a una perversa y ¿juguetona?

- Recuerda primero trabajo, después placer...pensó, es hora de actuar.

Cogió la varita de Potter y una vez seguros, pronunció un leve

- Demasius!

No era tan difícil como pensaba, una vez mas se cumple eso de que la fama no lo es todo.

****

La sala a la que se dirigían había sido antaño, su mayor refugio, una vez abierta la Cámara de los Secretos, traspasar el busto de Salazar Slytherin no sería tan complicado. Recordó el encuentro que tuvo con el ser que cargaba a sus espaldas en ese mismo lugar. Salvo que ahora estaban ellos solos, ni rastro del pobre basilisco y ni mucho menos de la estúpida esa de Weasley.

Una vez dentro de lo que había sido la morada del basilisco, giró dos veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda y entró en la habitación.

Estaba iluminado a pesar de que se encontraban bajo tierra. Una enorme cama adoselada se encontraba al final y en un rincón del habitáculo. Era inmensamente espacioso, con biblioteca, sillones, chimeneas, útiles de magia, y cuadros...

De sus predecesores y del Señor Slytherin. Coronando la fachada de la chimenea.

Depositó a Potter en la cama, se quedó mirándolo un buen rato.

¿Como podía caber tanto poder en un ser tan sumamente frágil y bello?

_**...Continuará...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y quiero que me digan si kieren algo de Lemmon, también me gustaría que si no es mucha molestia alguien fuera mi Betta porque soy muy descuidada para esto de escribir y se me va la cabeza con mucha frecuencia.**_

_**Sin mas les dejo espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo y dejen todo lo que tengan que dejar....**_

_**:::Contestaciones:::**_

_Val: Me alegro de verás que te haya gustado estaba muy temerosa, porque nunca he escrito un Slash y no se como iba a quedar pero veo que gusta, ¡Gracias! Bueno se verá lo de como estará Harry y quien lo rescatará...(creo que hay otra personilla por ahí colada por Harry) Adiós y sigue leyendo!_

_Arwen11: Sip!! Wenas paisana..tu de donde eres? Yo de aqui de los sures españoles..mas bien de granada y eso..Ains adoro mi tierra! Bueno con lo del kiki...quizás no hay que olvidarlo del todo..Gracias por leer!!_

_Moryn: Bueno parece realmente extraño, pero aunque se que es muy improbable que esto ocurra en los libros, está bien imaginar las posibles situaciones que se darían....no crees? bueno también está eso de que para el amor no existen limitaciones...Sigue leyendo y gracias!_

_Aniston: Jajaja, realmente no se de donde me vienen las influencias de Luceros Negros..tal vez por que Nal es mi mejor amiga y estamos todo el día juntas o en el hipotético caso enganchadas en el msn o el teléfono!!El caso en que no pienso poner a un Harrito débil, todo lo contrario, mas bien que se resista hasta el final..gracias por todo!!Me alegro que te parezca interesante!_

_**ThInK4UrSeLf ChIcOs!!!**_

_**Sed vosotros mismos!!**_

_**Hasta la próxima que será muy pronto**_

_**Reviews!!**_


	3. aviso

Sinceramente no se que decir…no me esperaba que una historia mía tuviera tanta aceptación. Me halaga en sobremanera recibir reviews después de no actualizar en mil años….

La verdad es que tuve mil percances, la historia se me borró por formateos y esas cosas que todos habéis experimentado, pero aun así, escribí algunos capítulos mas…

Luego perdí mi cuenta en fanfiction y no he podido recuperarla hasta hoy.

Por el momento estoy de exámenes, pero en cuanto termine en febrero prometo colgar los capítulos e intentar continuar, porque la ya he dicho….no me esperaba esto…

Sin más, un saludo y un millón de gracias a todos…así da gusto escribir.


End file.
